We Are Pretty Cure?
by prettycure97
Summary: When Mipple and Mepple come to earth from the garden of light, Natalie and Hannah's lives change forever.  Plz R&R, if u do u will be my friend :
1. We Are Pretty Cure?

**Hello this is my first fanfic and I hope you enjoy. I love writing and I'm doing this for my own pleasure just as much as wanting comments =D.**

"Hey, Nat! Look, shooting stars!" Hannah said as she grabbed Natalie's hand to stop her.

"Huh, what? Wow. Those are beautiful. I heard from Rina, that if you make a wish on a shooting star, it will come true, right?" asked Natalie.

"Right. Hurry, do it!" yelled Hannah.

As the girls were wishing, one of the stars looked like it was coming closer and closer. Then, the next one followed. Natalie opened an eye and saw the fist star coming toward her. Before she could say anything, the star flew right into her head. The next one crashed in front of Hannah.

"Ahh!" yelled Natalie.

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" asked Hannah as she helped her up. "Should I go get help?"

"I'm okay, I think. Did you see that? The star… and it came out sky… and…" stuttered Natalie.

"It's okay, calm down. Let's try to figure this out, okay?" questioned Hannah.

The stars exploded into cell phone devises. One of them was pink and white and the other was blue and white.

"Greetings!" said the pink and white devise as it opened. "I am the protector of the Princess of Hope, Mepple. You two girls must become the evil fighting duo, Pretty Cure!" explained Mepple.

"Um… excuse me? Who do you think you are? Coming here and bossing us around," Natalie replied once he stopped talking.

The blue and white devise opened and started to talk. "Hello. I am Mipple, the Princess of Hope from the Garden of Light. You are Natalie Blackstone and Hannah Whitehouse. Am I correct?" asked Mipple.

"Um… yes," answered Hannah.

"We have come here from the Garden of Light for your help. The Dark Zone came and destroyed out planet. The Dark Zone is a dimension of darkness rules by the Dark King. He wants to consume all things. He will come to the Garden of Rainbows and get rid of all four of us. He has taken five Prism Stone from our land. We were able to save two of them, but he will come here to retrieve them. Um… I think you call the Garden of Rainbows, 'Earth'" said Mepple.

"He will do anything to get them. He will be sending his servants from the Dark Zone. You must keep us and help restore our homeland. If you don't, he will destroy your world and the rest of the universe will be consumed by darkness. Will you help?" asked Mipple.

"Um… I'm not sure. How long will this last?" asked Hannah.

"What a minute! Are you asking us to fight for the rest of our lives?" asked Natalie angrily.

"Not forever. We have no idea how long it will last but you will not be fighting the dark Zone forever. Only until you two have collected all of the Prism Stones and the Garden of Light is restored. If you don't help us, everything will be gone forever. Please, please help us!" pleaded Mipple.

"Well…I guess I'll do it. You two look like you really need our help. How about you, Natalie? Will you do it?" asked Hannah.

"Are you expecting me to fight evil for who knows how long, just for two little creatures?" yelled Natalie. "I guess I could do it".

All of a sudden, the sky went purplish pink and grey. A gust of wind blew past and a man with long silvery hair, a white painted face, a white and rep cape, long maroon coluored gloves and bodysuit and a diamond shaped object around his neck, stud in front of the girls.

"Well, I'm glade I've finally found you two little rodents. I thought it was going to be a good hunt but you have just made it really easy," replied the man. "I'm Pijard!"

"AHH! It's him! He's going to take us!" screamed Mipple.

"Quickly, you, Hannah, pick Mipple up and use the 'Queen's Card' and swipe it across the slot. And you, Natalie, do the same with me!" demanded Mepple.

"Like this?" asked Hannah and Natalie as they swiped the cards.

"Yes!" yelled Mipple and Mepple.

They both swiped the cards and they yelled:

"Dual Aurora Wave!"

"What did I just say?" yelled Natalie. 

A giant portal of amazing colours surrounded the girls and the portal lifted them up off the ground up it. First, Natalie's arms had long pink and black gloves on them, then; her legs had long pink and black boots on them, then; a pink and black top and skirt appeared on her.

Then, Hannah's arms had long white and light blue gloves on them, them; her legs and long white and light blue boots on them, then; a light blue and white dress appeared on her body and a little white and light blue bow popped up in her hair. The portal disappeared and the girls fell and landed on the ground.

"Emissary of Light, I am cure Black!" hollered Natalie.

"Emissary of Light, I am Cure White!" yelled Hannah.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" yelled Pretty Cure.

"Evil sprits of Darkness…" hollered Cure White.

"…Return to the Ebiss where you belong!" added Cure Black.

"What just happened? What's going on?" asked Natalie.

"Now then, if you're done, why don't you hand over those Prism Stones!" demanded Pijard.

"Never!" yelled Cure White.

"He's coming! Do something!" yelled Mepple.

"If your not going to co-operate, may be this will change your mind! Zakenna!" screamed Pijard.

A giant purple ghost like creature came out of no where and flew into six cars. All of the vehicles crashed together to form a giant car creature.

"Zakenna!" yelled the car creature.

"What the… what is that?" asked Cure Black.

"It's a Zakenna. I can take the form of anything or anyone and turn it evil. Move, its coming!" warned Mepple.

Cure Black and Cure White both jumped, as if they flew, and landed onto a garage roof.

"Wow, did we really fly?" asked Cure White.

"I'm not sure, but…" added Cure Black before Mepple cut her off.

"Quickly, look above you!" yelled Mepple.

"I'm finished with you two!" hollered Pijard as he raised his leg about to kick them.

"What!" said Cure White.

As Pijard was striking at Pretty cure, Cure Black jumped above him, and punched him in the back; while Cure White kicked both of his legs then they both pushed him off the garage roof.

"Zakenna!" yelled the car monster as it picked Cure white up with its long, strong hands.

"Ahh!" yelled Cure White.

"Hold on!" yelled Cure Black after Cure White.

"I don't think I have a choice!" hollered Cure White nervously.

Cure Black sprinted towards Cure White and got a hold of the monster. It threw cure Black and Cure White into the ground.

"Are…are…you okay?" asked Cure White.

"Um…I think so" answered Cure Black.

"Come on, get up," replied Cure Black as she pulled Cure White up.

"Quickly, Cure Black call out the 'Black Thunder'", demanded Mepple.

"Cure White, call out the 'White Thunder'", said Mipple quickly.

"Black Thunder!" yelled Cure Black.

"White Thunder!" yelled Cure White.

Huge black and white thunderbolts swirled around and flew right into each of the hands.

"We stamp out the Darkness and we summon the light…"yelled Cure White.

"…We join together to set things right!" yelled Cure Black.

They both grabbed each others hands and yelled:

"Pretty Cure Marble Twister!"

The black and white thunder shot out of their hands into a spiral and shot right at the Zakenna.

"Zakenna!" yelled the creature as it exploded into thousands of little black stars. As the stars were running away, it sounded as if they were yelling "Sorry". Pijard disappeared before Pretty Cure could do anything.

"So what happened back there?" asked Hannah.

"That was one of the Dark King's servants. He is after the Prism Stones, which we already explained," said Mepple.

"What are _Prism Stones_?" asked Natalie.

"they are precious magical gems that keep the Garden of Light and the Garden of Rainbows alive. The Dark Zone has five of them, but Mepple and I have two hidden in our tails, thought", replied Mipple.

"So why do you need our help?" asked Hannah.

"You two are the only ones who can save our worlds," answered Mipple.

"So what about your queen?" questioned Natalie.

"She can't do as much as you two can," added Mepple.

"Okay. Um…so you have no idea how long we are going to be doing this for?" asked Hannah.

"No, sorry", apologized Mipple.

_(RING)_

"Hannah, it's your grandmother," said Natalie's mother.

"Okay. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow," said Hannah. "Bye".

"Bye", added Natalie.

"You have to take me," replied Mipple as she jumped into Hannah's hand.

"I have to stay here with you", confirmed Mepple. "You have to take care of me, okay?" asked Mepple.

"So I have to take care of a yellow fluff ball? What did I do this time? Why is this happening to me!" yelled Natalie.

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Pretty Cure: Cat Attack

So the two girls, Natalie and Hannah, met these two creatures from the Garden of Light, Mipple and Mepple. They gave the girls the mean to transform into Pretty Cure and fight the Dark Zone.

'_Well this whole thing changed my life, along with Hannah's. Both of us have to take care of little creatures. But I guess it's like taking care of little hamsters. I hope',_ thought Natalie.

"NATALIE! I'm hungry! I'm hungry! I'M HUNGRY!" yelled Mepple.

"Be quiet! My family may hear you. Now, which card is it?" asked Natalie.

"The one with the chef on it", answered Mepple.

"Okay, here," added Natalie as she swiped the card through the small slot.

As she swiped the card, a colourful bubble popped up and a little man appeared. He was wearing a white apron and he had a long moustache.

"Greetings master Mepple. How may I be of service to you?" asked the chef.

"I want a French omelet. NOW!" demanded Mepple.

"Of course," replied the chef.

A small plate appeared in the chef's hand and an omelet appeared on it.

"YEAH!" yelled Mepple as he stuffed his face with food.

"Wow, what a pig", whispered Natalie to herself.

"Hannah, are you awake?" asked Mipple.

"Yes, I am now," yawned Hannah

"I'm sorry," apologized Mipple.

"Oh, no. That's not what I meant. What I meant to say was I'm glad you woke me up because if you didn't, I would have slept in," explained Hannah.

"Okay. Well before you leave, could you give me my breakfast?" asked Mipple.

"Um… I would…but… I don't know how," confessed Hannah.

"Oh, it's really simple. Get the card with the chef on it and swipe it threw my cell phone devise," explained Mipple.

Hannah swiped the card threw the slot and a colourful bubble popped up and a mini chef appeared.

"Hello, Princess of Hope. What would you like?" asked the chef.

"Um… a bowl of berries would be great," answered Mipple.

"Of course," added the chef.

A bowl popped up on the table in front of Mipple and with a puff of smoke, a mixture of different types of berries appeared in the bowl.

"This looks delicious! Thank you," thanked Mipple.

"It was my pleasure," said the chef.

"Hey Nat, wait up!" yelled Hannah after Natalie as they caught the subway.

"Oh, hi Hannah. Do you have…well… the pink fluff ball?" whispered Natalie.

"Oh. Yeah I have her," said Hannah.

"So is Mipple as demanding as Mepple?" questioned Natalie.

"No she's really nice. I wonder if people will notice them today. Do you think anyone will find out who we are?" asked Hannah.

"I hope not," replied Natalie. "If they do they will ask so many questions and nothing will be the same. No one would treat the same".

"You're right. We will have to tell Mipple and Mepple that they can't disturb us during class or anywhere else", said Hannah.

The subway slowed down to a stop and the girls jumped off and started walking to school. The school bell rang and all of the students walked into the building.

"Well, I'll see you in class, Hannah," hollered Natalie as she started walking away. " I have to go to lacrosse practice".

"Okay. I have to go to science class anyways. Bye," replied Hannah.

"Bye," yelled Natalie back to her.

"Hi, girls," greeted Natalie.

"Hey," replied Shawna and Rina.

"Hey girls, come here. Okay, we have the biggest game of the year coming up soon. This is our only time to practice for it. This is our only chance to show the students of Verone that the girls lacrosse team is the best team this school has ever had!" yelled Natalie. "Right?"

"Right!" yelled the team.

"Let's do this!" shouted Natalie.

The whole team raced to the lacrosse field and Mepple looked through the zipper of Natalie's bag.

"I wonder what Natalie and those other girls are doing?" questioned Mepple.

"Shawna, over here!" yelled Rina.

Shawna whipped the ball out of her lacrosse stick over to Rina.

"Rina, pass it!" hollered Natalie.

"It's coming!" added Rina.

"Got it!" yelled Natalie as she caught the ball.

"Shoot!" yelled the team.

Natalie was mid-field when she caught the ball, so she took a risk and decided to shoot. The ball soared across the field like a comet and into the net.

"Amazing shot, Natalie," replied Fergy.

"Than— "stuttered Natalie.

"I saw that shot. You're really good," said Fergy.

"Oh…uh…thanks," blushed Natalie.

"Well, I should get back to the soccer field. See you later," said Fergy as he turned around.

"Bye," said Natalie. _'He's so cute'._

"Okay, girls, lets get started before lunch. Get the experiment we worked on last week. Pour the liquid into the jar of water," said Hannah.

All of the girls did what Hannah said. When the two liquids collided, it turned a violate colour and a small puff of smoke came out of the jar and it startled all of the other girls but Hannah.

"Wow!" yelled the other girls.

"You see. Next we'll do-" said Hannah.

_(RING)_

"Oh well. We'll meet after lunch," replied Hannah.

All the girls scattered around the classroom and then they all walked out the door. Hannah stayed behind to clean up. She walked up to the window and saw a bunch of girls run to the school door, but Natalie stayed behind.

"I wonder why she's just standing in front of her bag? It's like she's talk- oh, Mepple," laughed Hannah.

Hannah gathered all her things, put them into her bag and walked out the door. While she was walking down the stairs, she heard some rustling in her bag. She sat down on the stairs and started looking for Mipple. She found her at the bottom of her bag, and yanked her out.

"Yeah, Mipple. What is it? Are you hungry?" asked Hannah.

"No, Hannah! Where are Natalie and Mepple? I can feel an evil presence near by. We need to find them!" yelled Mipple.

Hannah held onto Mipple, zipped her bag up, and ran out the doors to the lacrosse field.

"Natalie! Natalie!" called out Hannah. "Where are you?

She ran back into the building and ran over to the lockers.

"Where's Natalie?" asked Hannah breathing heavily.

"She's at the other side of the lockers, why?" asked Rina.

Hannah raced off to the other side of the lockers like Rina said. She could hear Rina say to Shawna _'I wonder what's wrong with Hannah?'_

"Natalie!" yelled Hannah out of breath.

"Huh? Oh, hi Hannah. What's up?" asked Natalie.

"We need to talk, NOW!" said Hannah as she pulled Natalie away.

"Mipple!" yelled Mepple.

"Mepple!" yelled Mipple.

"Hey would you two be quiet. What's wrong, Hannah?" asked Natalie.

"Ask Mipple and Mepple," replied Hannah.

"I can sense an evil presence coming this way," warned Mepple.

"You two need to transform right when you find out what it is," said Mipple nervously.

"Right. Let's walk around and see what it is," replied Natalie.

Natalie and Hannah ran out of the locker room, down the halls, out the back doors, and raced to the lacrosse field.

"Oh my gosh! What is that?" questioned Hannah in surprise.

There, standing in front of them was a purplish cat like creature. Standing 20 feet tall at the least and about 30 meters long.

"What's wrong with Shawna and Rina?" asked Natalie.

Shawna, Rina and every one in the building was turned to stone. But Natalie, Hannah, Mipple and Mepple were fine.

"Well, we meet again. But this is going to be our last time talking," chuckled Pijard as he gave them a smirk which gave Natalie and Hannah shivers up their spins.

"You! Turn every one back to normal!" yelled Hannah.

"What do you want now?" yelled Natalie.

"What do _I_ want? The Dark King and I want you two destroyed!" yelled Pijard.

"Yeah, well we'll see about that, right?" asked Hannah.

"Right!" answered Natalie.

The two girls joined hands and yelled:

"Dual Aurora Wave!"

A colourful portal shot down surrounding them with amazing colours. Pink and black boots and gloves appeared on Natalie's legs and arms. A pink and black skirt and top also showed up on her body.

Light blue and white boots and gloves popped up on Hannah's legs and arms. A light blue and white dress appeared on her body too. The portal disappeared and Natalie and Hannah landed gracefully on the ground.

"Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black!" hollered Natalie.

"Emissary of Light, I am Cure White!" cried Hannah.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" yelled the both of them.

"Evil spirits of Darkness…"yelled Cure White.

"Return to the Ebiss where you belong!" shouted Cure Black.

"Well, we both know that you're powerless without your little transformation, your lucky that my plan didn't involve kidnapping your little creatures. Now let's get to the fight," said Pijard. "Zakenna!"

The cat like creature had enormous claws and its teeth were as sharp as blades. It pounced toward Pretty Cure. They leaped in different directions. The weight of the creature made a huge dent in the grass as if a meteor landed there. Cure Black and Cure White landed on opposite buildings. The cat creature had to choose which one to attack first.

"Looks like it's coming for me!" screamed Cure White.

"Zakenna!"

The cat creature pounced at Cure White with great speed and agility. Cure White jumped off the building as the creature destroyed it. While in the air, Cure White spun her body in circles like a spinning top and attacked the creature before it could make any move. The creature fell onto the gravel with amazing force. Cure White landed onto the building while Cure Black was covering her eyes because of the dust the creature made.

"Are you okay?" asked Cure White.

"Yeah I'm fine," answered Cure Black while she ribbed her eye. "Good job back there".

"Thanks," said Cure White with a smile.

"Is it so hard to take care of two five foot girls? Go get them!" yelled Pijard to the creature.

"Zakenna," yelled the Zakenna sadly.

It rolled off its side and raced toward Pretty Cure. The creature lifted its paw and, because of its size, knocked the building straight down to the ground, without a single wall still standing. Pretty Cure fell down with the building. While everything from the building was falling, including Pretty Cure, the creature detracted its claws and hit them in different directions. Cure Black fell into the ground then skidded into gravel. Cure White hit the ground the smashed into another building.

"Finally, you've done something right!" yelled Pijard happily.

"Zakenna".

"May be when we get back to the Dark Zone, the –" stuttered Pijard.

In the distance, Cure Black was struggling to get up. She was very wobbly on her legs, with her knees slightly bent. In the opposite direction, Cure white was crawling out of the building where she hit before. She pulled herself up onto her scratched up legs.

"How… How is this possible!" screamed Pijard angrily. "I know you were dumb enough to not do as you're told! Fix this!"

"Zakenna!"

The Zakenna ran toward Cure Black, about to finish her off. But before it could do anything, Cure Black grabbed hold of Cure White's hand and they said:

"Black Thunder!"

"White Thunder!"

A huge black and white thunderbolt shot out of the sky and struck them, (in corresponding colours).

"We stamp out the Darkness and we summon the Light…!" cried Cure White.

"…We join together to set things right!" yelled Cure Black.

They held hands and yelled:

"Pretty Cure Marble Twister!"

A blast of black and white energy shot out of their hands and shot directly at the Zakenna.

"Zakenna!" screamed the Zakenna with fright.

Once the marble twister hit the Zakenna, it exploded into little black stars. It seemed like every little black star was crying: "Sorry".

"I'll be back!" hollered Pijard.

At school, every thing was normal. All the students weren't stone and every thing was moving again. The school bell rang and Natalie met Hannah at the field.

"Mipple!" cried Mepple.

"Mepple!" cried Mipple.

"Do you know what's going to happen next?" asked Natalie.

"Huh?" said Hannah confusingly.

"About Pijard and the Dark Zone," replied Natalie.

"Oh, well… I guess we will have to keep on fighting him until we get a Prism Stone," added Hannah. "What happens when we do get the Prism Stone from him?"

"Well, when you do get the Prism Stone from him, he will disappear forever and leave a Prism Stone behind," explained Mepple.

"The four more villains will appear to attack. So never let your guard down, girls", warned Mipple.

"How will we know who is part of the Dark Zone or not?" asked Natalie.

"That's the problem," confessed Mipple.

"The Dark Zone can take any form, anywhere at any time. Which is why Mipple told the both of you to never let your guard down," said Mepple.

"Then that's what we'll do," added Hannah.

"Okay, well, why don't we go to your house, Hannah," chuckled Natalie.

"Huh? Oh, okay", laughed Hannah.

"Yeah, we can play all around the house, Mepple," said Mipple.

"This is going to be the greatest!" said Mepple as he spun Mipple around.

The two girls got up off the ground and ran down the street to Hannah's house.

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Pretty Cure: Goodbye Pijard

"Hey, Natalie!" cried Hannah as she saw Natalie walking down the street.

"Oh, hi Hannah. That was pretty scary last week, wasn't it?" asked Natalie.

"Huh?" questioned Hannah.

"The giant tiger creature that we fought," answered Natalie.

"Oh, that. Yeah. This whole _Pretty Cure_ thing is so hard," said Hannah.

"Yeah, it is. And Mepple's a hand full," laughed Natalie.

"Hey! I heard that!" yelled Mepple.

Natalie and Hannah both laughed as they entered the school. The bell rang and the walked into their classroom. They sat down in there seats and waited for the teacher to come. Rina and Shawna got up and went over to Natalie.

"Hey, Nat," greeted Rina and Shawna.

"Hi. Do you know where the tea-," stuttered Natalie.

"Hello class," said the teacher, Ms. Woodgrove.

Shawna and Rina ran to their desks before they got in trouble.

"Everyone open your language homework from last night," said Ms. Woodgrove.

"Oh my gosh!" yelled Natalie.

The whole class looked at Natalie.

"Is there a problem?" asked Ms. Woodgrove.

"Oh…um…ur…well… I kind of forgot it," confessed Natalie.

"Oh, well, you know what the people who forgot their homework or forgot to do it," scolded Ms. Woodgrove, "You'd better eat your lunch fast because you will have to clean all the chock brushes".

Natalie sighed.

"Knowing Natalie, eating her lunch fast won't be a problem," whispered Rina to Shawna.

Shawna giggled.

Natalie walked outside after lunch with a bucket of brushes. Hannah secretly followed Natalie outside.

"Hi," said Hannah.

"Ah!" yelled Natalie. "You've got to stop doing that to me".

"Okay," giggled Hannah. "Do you want help?"

"Sure, if you want," answered Natalie.

Hannah picked up the chock brushes and clapped them together. They cleaned all the brushes in time for their next class.

Natalie and Hannah caught up with each other as they were walking out of the school doors. They walked over to the field and there was a star that was shining incredibly bright.

"Look at that star, Hannah. Why is it so bright while it is still day time?" asked Natalie.

"This is strange. It can't be a star; it's only 4:00p.m. Is it just me, or does it look like it's getting closer?" questioned Hannah.

The star came closer and closer. It flew right into Natalie's head.

"Ah!" yelled Natalie as she fell.

"Are you okay?" asked Hannah as she picked Natalie up off the ground.

"Not again. Yeah, I'm okay", answered Natalie. "What was that?"

"It must have been Porun," answered Mipple and Mepple as he popped into his true form.

"Greetings!" yelled Porun.

"There's another one!" questioned Natalie.

"I am the Prince of Light, Porun!" hollered Porun.

"Hello, Porun", greeted Mipple and Mepple.

"Hi, Mipple. Hi Mepple," said Porun.

"Hello, Pretty Cure!" yelled Pijard.

"Oh no!" yelled Porun. "You haven't beaten him yet? I wasn't supposed to come this early!"

"What do you want now!" yelled Hannah.

Mipple and Mepple popped into their cell phone devises and into Natalie and Hannah's hands. Porun ran into a bush to hide.

"Ready?" questioned Natalie.

They both swiped their 'Queen's Cards' through the slots and grabbed each others hands and yelled:

"Dual Aurora Wave!"

A colourful portal shot down on them and they flew up it. Pink and Black gloves and boots appeared on Natalie's arms and legs. A pink and black skirt and top appeared on Natalie's body.

Light blue and white gloves and boots popped up on Hannah's arms and legs. A light blue and white dress appeared on her body and a heart shaped blue and white bow popped up in her hair. The portal disappeared and they fell and landed perfectly.

"Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black!" yelled Natalie.

"Emissary of Light, I am Cure White!" yelled Hannah.

"Together we are Pretty cure!" hollered Natalie and Hannah.

"Evil spirits of Darkness…" cried Cure White.

"…Return to the Ebiss where you belong!" cried Cure Black.

"You are really getting on my nervous!" yelled Pijard.

"Quit picking on them you bully!" screamed Porun.

"What's he doing?" asked Cure White

"I entrust you with the power of Light!" screamed Porun.

A blast of yellow energy exploded out of Porun onto Pretty Cure's wrists.

"What are these?" asked Cure Black.

"They are the Pretty Cure Rainbow Bracelets," answered Mepple.

"Rainbow Bracelets?" questioned Cure White.

"Yes," answered Mipple. "Look behind you!"

Pijard jumped at Pretty Cure. Cure Black punched him in the back, while Cure White jumped on her hands, spun around, pushed herself off the ground and kicked Pijard. Cure Black and Cure White both kicked him off the building.

"If you think we're going to give up, you'd better think again!" yelled Cure Black.

Pijard jumped back at Cure White, but she grabbed his arms, spun him around and threw him away.

"You still don't understand what we're fighting for; otherwise you'd know we'll never give up!" explained Cure White.

Cure Black jumped off the building, and landed on Pijard. He grabbed Cure Black's legs and threw her. She flipped in the sir air and landed.

"As long as you creeps from the Dark Zone are running around trying to destroy the universe, we're gonna try to save it," cried Cure Black.

Cure White jumped off the building and landed beside Cure Black.

"That's what makes us Legendary Warriors!" hollered Pretty Cure.

The Rainbow Bracelets turned yellow and started to glow. They grabbed hands and yelled:

"With the power of Hope and the Will of light…" yelled cure White.

"…We face the future and continue to fight!" cried Cure Black.

They both yelled:

"Pretty cure Rainbow Storm!"

An explosion of amazing colours exploded out of their bracelets directly at Pijard.

"I can't fail the Dark king!" yelled Pijard as he disappeared. The small green item that hung on his neck fell on the ground. Once Cure White touched it, it turned into a heart shaped crystal.

"So, this is a Prism Stone?" asked Hannah.

"Yes," answered Mepple. "Natalie, get the card with the little man in a purple gown and swiped it through the slot".

Natalie swiped the card and a heart shaped plastic item popped up on the bed and a small man in a purple gown and hat appeared on top of it.

"Hello," greeted the man. "I am the Guardian, Wisdom."

"Wisdom?" questioned Natalie.

"Yes. I am the protector of the Prism Stones. Do you have one for me?" asked Wisdom.

"Yes. It was from Pijard," replied Hannah as she showed him the green Prism Stone.

"Good job. It took a while to get it, but I'm still impressed.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," answered Natalie.

"Just place the Prism Stone in one of the heart shaped holes," explained Wisdom.

Hannah placed the green Prism Stone in the Hole. I glowed and shined.

"Good job. Now I bid you farewell," said Wisdom as he disappeared.

"Now I have a few questions," confessed Natalie. "The first one is, what is going to happen now?"

"The Dark King will send 4 new villains, one at a time. You will have to defeat them and get their Prism Stones to save the universe," explained Mipple. "Then, once you have bet them, you will have to fight the Dark King himself."

"Wait! We have to fight the Dark King?" asked Hannah.

"Well, yes. If you don't, you would have to do this forever," said Mepple.

"The next question is what the Dark Zone looks like?" asked Natalie.

"I haven't been there myself, but I've heard that there is nothing but Darkness there and a brown looking mist along the ground. The sky is dark purple, instead of blue," explained Mepple.

"And will we have to go there?" asked Natalie.

"We're not sure," confessed Mipple.

"This is terrible! Pijard has failed me this fast!" the Dark King.

"Try to stay calm," said a dark villain.

"You, Gekidrago. Go and destroy Pretty Cure! Don't you dare fail me!" demanded the Dark King.

"I won't let you down," said Gekidrago.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Pretty Cure: Who are These Guys!

**Hi. This is my 3****rd**** Pretty Cure story. ('We are Pretty Cure' and 'Pretty Cure: Cat Attack' were my others). I hope you like my new story. Sorry I haven't uploaded any stories lately**

_(RING)_

"Hannah, dear. It's for you," said Hannah's grandmother.

"Hello?" questioned Hannah.

"Hi, Hannah," replied Natalie.

"Oh, hi, Natalie," added Hannah.

"Did you want to go to the park today?" asked Natalie.

"Sure. Is 12:00p.m. Okay?" asked Hannah.

"Yeah," answered Natalie.

"I'll meet you at your house, okay?" asked Hannah.

"Sure, se you then," said Natalie.

_(DING-DONG)_

"Coming!" yelled Natalie.

"Hi, Nat," greeted Hannah.

"Hi," added Natalie. "Let's go."

"I'm so glad that we're on a break from school for a whole week," said Natalie happily.

"I'm sure you would love to be out of school. Well, so am I, even though I really enjoy it. It's nice to have a break," said Hannah.

"It's amazing how different our personalities are and yet we can still defeat the Dark Zone," added Natalie.

"Yeah," replied Hannah.

"Hi Hannah!" yelled Porun.

"Hey, would you be quite!" scolded Natalie.

"Hi, Porun," Hannah said happily.

"He's been so loud at home," said Natalie.

"Mipple!" yelled Mepple.

"Mepple!" yelled Mipple.

"It's a good thing that the park is empty," replied Hannah as she looked around herself.

"Yeah. You 3 go play around. But look out for people and try not to go too far," said Natalie.

"I know bringing this up isn't always a good thing, but I wonder who the next villain we will have to fight, don't you?" asked Hannah.

"Yeah. But I'm nervous to fight the dark King," confessed Natalie.

"Me too," added Hannah.

"Hannah!" yelled Mipple.

"Natalie!" yelled Mepple and Porun.

"What?" asked Hannah and Natalie.

"We sense an evil presence near by!" yelled Mipple, Mepple, and Porun.

All of a sudden, the swing set somehow got flung in the air and crashed near Natalie and Hannah.

"Oh no!" yelled Hannah.

"It time to finish what Pijard could not!" yelled a creature.

In front of them, stood Gekidrago. He was large and muscular with a moai-shaped head, with a mohawk of a grey colour.

"Ready girls?" asked Mepple.

"Yeah!" yelled Natalie and Hannah.

They grabbed each other's hands and yelled:

"Dual Aurora Wave!"

A colourful portal appeared and shot down on the two girls and they lifted off the ground up the portal. Pink and black gloves and boots appeared on Natalie's arms and legs. A pink and black skirt and top also popped up on her body.

Light blue and white gloves and boots popped up on Hannah's arms and legs. A light blue and white dress popped up on her body along with a heart shaped white and blue bow which appeared in her hair. The portal disappeared and they fell and landed with amazing grace.

"Emissary of Light, I am Cure Black!" hollered Natalie.

"Emissary of Light, I am Cure White!" cried Hannah.

"Together we are Pretty Cure!" yelled the both of them.

"Evil spirits of Darkness…"yelled Cure White.

"…Return to the Ebiss where you belong!" shouted Cure Black.

"Well, that took while," said Gekidrago.

"Why is he talking like that?" asked Cure Black.

"That's how he talks," answered Mepple.

Before they knew it, Gekidrago raced toward them while raising his amazingly large brad arm. As he flew his arm into the ground, trying to hit Pretty Cure, Cure Black and Cure White jumped into the air, did a flip and skidded on the ground while landing.

"Why don't you people from the Dark Zone leave Pretty Cure alone!" yelled Porun as he ran out of his hiding place.

"Porun?" questioned Cure Black with amazement.

"What do you think you're doing!" yelled Cure White.

"Yes!" hollered Gekidrago. "Zakenna!"

A purple Zakenna appeared and flew inside of the hydro wire. It got possessed by the Zakenna. One end flew down and grabbed Porun.

"You'd better let him go!" yelled Cure White.

"Pretty Cure!" yelled Porun.

"Don't worry! We'll get you back!" hollered Cure Black.

They grabbed each other's hands and they yelled:

"Black Thunder!" yelled Cure Black.

"White Thunder!" yelled Cure White.

A huge black and white thunderbolt shot out of the sky and struck them, (of corresponding colours).

"We stamp out the Darkness and we summon the Light…!" cried Cure White.

"…We join together to set things right!" yelled Cure Black.

They held hands and yelled:

"Pretty Cure Marble Twister!"

A blast of black and white energy shot out of their hands and shot directly at the Zakenna. It dropped Porun and he fell yelling out for Pretty Cure.

"Porun!" yelled Cure Black.

Cure Black ran after Porun as he fell. She jumped in the air, caught Porun and dropped.

"Great job!" hollered Cure White to Cure Black.

"Quit picking on them you bully!" screamed Porun.

"What's he doing?" asked Cure White

"I entrust you with the power of Light!" screamed Porun.

A blast of yellow energy exploded out of Porun onto Pretty Cure's wrists.

The Rainbow Bracelets turned yellow and started to glow. They grabbed hands and yelled:

"With the power of Hope and the Will of light…" yelled cure White.

"…We face the future and continue to fight!" cried Cure Black.

They both yelled:

"Pretty cure Rainbow Storm!"

An explosion of amazing colours exploded out of their bracelets directly at Gekidrago. He put his amazing arms out and protected himself from the Rainbow Storm.

"Huh?" questioned Cure Black and Cure White.

"Dark Five, come before me and give me you strength!" hollered Gekidrago.

"What is he saying?" asked Cure Black.

"He must be calling upon the Dark Zone!" yelled Mepple.

Before they knew it, a blast of dark energy shot right inside the Rainbow Storm. Three new villains appeared.

"I am Pandora," said the only woman in a black and red leather suit, with a cape. She had long maroon hair.

"I am Kirea," said the young boy. He was wearing a yellow shirt and shorts. With a green coloured hair and no eye brows.

"I am Ilkubo," said the last man. He was wearing a white rob. He had a bald head and elf ears.

"If you want to win this battle, your going to have to defeat us all, one by one," explained Pandora.

"What do we do?" asked Cure White.

"I really don't know," answered Cure Black.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Pretty Cure:Are These Guys Gonna Leave!

**Hey. This is my 5th Pretty Cure story. In the last story I wrote, Pretty Cure meet up with the rest of the Dark Villains. I wrote this story, similar to what happens to Yes! PreCure 5 get into. I know of it by watching this video: ****.com/watch?v=4PqlRDXsOzo**  
**I wrote it for the creator of the video. R&R!**

"Mepple, please help! What do we do?" pleaded Cure Black.

"I honestly have no idea," answered Mepple.

"How about you ask us?" asked Ilkubo.

Cure Black and Cure White looked at them, prepared if they would attack them.

"What is going to happen is all four of us are going to take you two to different worlds…" explained Ilkubo.

"To move on to the next world, you will have to beat the villain that is in that world, if not, you will be sent to the Ebiss where the previous villain, Pijard, is, and you will stay there for the rest of eternity" said Pandora.

Before they knew it, a huge diamond portal of some sort appeared. In his amazing arms, Gekidrago grabbed both Cure Black in one hand and Cure White in the other and he jumped in the portal with them. When they arrived, they feel out of the sky, without Gekidrago. It was as if he disappeared.

"Uh…are you okay, Cure Black?" asked Cure White while struggling to get up.

"I…I think so," answered Cure Black." Where are we?"

While they got up, they saw complete sand. They sky had a blazing hot fiery sun, scorching down on them. There were desert sand domes around them.

"This my favorite place," said Gekidrago.

"I really hate it when he talks," whispered Cure Black to Cure White.

"Hey I heard that!" yelled Gekidrago. He ran up to them with force and as the sand flew behind them.

Cure Black and Cure White both jumped into the air. Cure White landed gracefully while Cure Black landed on his back. Cure White ran and skidded on the ground, being able to trip Gekidrago.

"Ah!" yelled Gekidrago as he fell.

"Ready?" asked Cure White.

"Right," answered Cure Black.

The Rainbow Bracelets turned yellow and started to glow while they grabbed each others hands.

"With the power of Hope and the Will of light…" yelled Cure White.

"…We face the future and continue to fight!" cried Cure Black.

They both yelled:

"Pretty cure Rainbow Storm!"

An explosion of amazing colours exploded out of their bracelets directly at Gekidrago.

He turned around, not knowing that the Rainbow Strom was heading for him. He exploded and little black stars ran around yelling 'sorry'. A light blue diamond item fell on the ground that was previously around his neck. When Cure Black reached for it, the item exploded and light blue powder fell from it. It was a Prism Stone!  
The same purplish black diamond shaped portal appeared. Pretty Cure ran up to it and they jumped.

They fell out of the sky again, but they landed perfectly onto the slippery ground. They were in an icy palace of some sort. There was ice all around them, which made it hard to stand on.

"Ah!" yelled Cure Black as she slipped on the ice.

"Are you okay?" giggled Cure White.

"I guess so. I was never good at skating", added Cure Black

"What? You're here already? Gekidrago is pointless," said Pandora.

"Maybe, but you can never burn out the fire that burns in our hearts!" yelled Cure Black.

"We'll see about that," said Pandora. "Zakenna".

A purple Zakenna appeared flew into an ice crystal castle.

"Zakenna!"

"I hate these things," said Cure White to Cure Black.

They ran up to it and tried to attack, but it was too fast for them to jump on. Its arm extended and flew right at Cure Black. It hit the ground and Cure Black dogged it. She ran up the arm of the creature. She jumped and kicked the Zakenna creature in the check. The creature grabbed Cure Black's leg and flung her into an ice rock.

"Cure Black!" screamed Cure White.

A fist shot threw the ice rock, along with a foot.

"I'm okay," grunted Cure Black.

With a smile, Cure White raced toward the ice creature. She jumped on her hands and feet several times, then pushed off the ground, spun in the air and extended her legs back and flung it forward. Cure Black sprung out of the ice to aid Cure White. Cure Black soared across the sky and punched the ice monster in the gut, and Cure White kicked it in the shoulder.

"Zakenna!"

The Zakenna screamed as if exploded into thousands of black stars. Pandora appeared on an ice rock.

"It's time to end this!" yelled Cure White as she grabbed Cure Black's hand.

The Rainbow Bracelets turned yellow and started to glow. They grabbed hands and yelled:

"With the power of Hope and the Will of light…" yelled cure White.

"…We face the future and continue to fight!" cried Cure Black.

They both yelled:

"Pretty cure Rainbow Storm!"

An explosion of amazing colours exploded out of their bracelets directly at Pandora.

She turned around, not knowing that the Rainbow Strom was heading for her. She extended one of her hands, and blocked the Rainbow Storm.

"Huh?" questioned Cure Black and Cure White.

"You think this will be able to stop the Dark Zone!" yelled Pandora.

"Enough is enough!" yelled Cure Black as she squeezed Cure White's hand.

Pandora put both of her hands in front of the Rainbow Storm.

"No!" yelled Pandora.

The Rainbow Strom flew completely over her and she exploded over her. Once the Rainbow Strom ended, all was there was an orange diamond shaped object that hung around Pandora's neck. Cure Black touched it and it popped into a Prism Stone.

"Yes! Another one! That makes…3!" yelled Cure Black in happiness.

Another purplish black diamond shaped portal appeared. Pretty Cure ran up to it and they jumped into it.

They fell out of the sky once again. They landed into a lake with an amazing splash of water. Pretty Cure swam fairly quickly through the water, and popped through the water into the air, with a gasp. Only their heads and a part of the shoulders were out of the water.

"Are you okay?' asked Cure Black.

"Yeah," coughed Cure White. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," replied Cure Black.

"Look! There's an island," pointed out Cure White. "Let's go".

The two swam toward the island. The crawled on it and fell on their backs, gasping. A shadow flew across the sun, which made Pretty Cure notice it. It was Kirea. Pretty Cure sprung to their feet, prepared to fight.

"I can't believe my sister lost to the likes of you," said Kirea in disappointment, looking down.

"She was your sister?" questioned Cure White, feeling sorry for what they had to do. Cure Black looked at her surprised for why she said that.

"That doesn't matter! What does matter is that I will **never **fail the Dark King!" yelled Kirea.

He ran towards them with such speed that they've never seen before. Before they knew it, he was behind them. He spread his arms out an amazing blast of wind flew out him. It tossed Pretty Cure across the island into a shallow end of the water. He jumped towards them, and Cure Black jumped out of the way, though Cure White rolled on her back, crossed her arms and protected herself from him. Cure Black flew at him and kicked him in the back. He blasted the same wind energy at Cure Black and she flew straight in the water. Cure White got up, but Kirea punched her, once again Cure White blocked his attack by crossing her arms. While staying in that position and Cure Black was trying to get back to shore, Kirea looked into Cure White's caring eyes. He saw worry, love, and care for others. Cure Black raced towards them until Cure While pushed his fist off her arms then kicked him away. Kirea got thrown into the water.

"Enough!" yelled Kirea. He put his hands out and shot a ball of purple energy out a hit Pretty Cure. Cure Black and Cure White got thrown in different directions. Cure Black skidded down the sand far away to Cure White. And Cure White got thrown into a palm tree, close to Kirea. He decided to go for Cure White. Kirea ran up to Cure White and was ready to punch her to finish Pretty Cure off, but the saw the same energy in her pleading eyes. Cure Black got up and ran up to aid Cure White. Cure Black pushed Kirea out of the way by throwing her body against his.

"We can't give up…" said Cure Black.

"…we never do," added Cure White.

"Why do you care so much for these creatures from the Garden of Light? This is against them and the Dark Zone. This doesn't concern you," said Kirea out of breathe.

"You're wrong! This has every thing to do with us! We're fighting to restore the Garden of Light!" yelled Cure Black

Inside the little pouches, you could hear Mipple and Mepple softly crying.

"That's why it doesn't matter what you do to us. We'll never give up or give you the Prism Stones!" yelled Cure White.

Cure White fell to the ground, exhausted, and out of energy.

"Cure White! Cure White!" yelled Cure Black trying to wake her up. "Are you satisfied? I hope you know how hard and long we've been doing this for. And I saw the way you looked at her, I know you really care!"

"You're right, I do. This isn't worth it," said Kirea softly as he ripped the yellow diamond shaped object off his neck.

"Huh?' questioned Pretty Cure.

"There is a power in you two that is something that I have never seen before. What you fight for is right, unlike what I'm doing," confessed Kirea. "I can feel a strong force of friendship and care is you, Cure White.

Kirea ripped the yellow diamond object the hung by his neck. He placed it in Cure White's hand.

"I'm sure you know what to do with this," said Kirea.

"Kirea…" stuttered Cure White.

Kirea backed up and softly said; "Goodbye, my friends". From his feet up started to disappear. He closed his eyes and a small sparkle flew into the sky. A tear fell down Cure White's cheek. A purplish coloured portal appeared for the last time.

"Cure White… lets go," said Cure Black softly.

"Right," answered Cure White as she whipped the tear from her face.

They jumped into the portal, and appeared floating. They looked around and noticed the impossible. They were in space! It was pure black and all was around them was plants and amazingly bright stars. A dark shield of some sort was protecting various planets and the moon. They landed on the shield and fell straight threw. They fell in a moon crater.

"Are you okay, Cure Black? Cure Black?" Cure White asked.

"I'm over here!" yelled Cure Black from another crater.

Cure White walked backwards and darted towards a wall of the crater. She pushed off the wall and hung off the top of the crater. She pulled herself up and rolled on her back.

"You okay?" asked Cure Black standing over her.

"Oh you're out," said Cure White in surprise.

"Yeah I jumped out," replied Cure Black. "It was quit small."

"I'm amazed you've made it here," said Ilkubo in the air.

"If I were you, I would be prepared," said Cure White as she stood up.

"I'm going to give the two of you a break. I'm not going to call on a Zakenna. There were for the started villains. I'm more evolved," smirked Ilkubo.

"Good, I really hated those things. Actually, you should be happy, but I hate them more than you. But I'm still going to have a great pleasure of defeating you and your Dark King!" yelled Cure Black.

Cure Black and Cure White ran up to Ilkubo. Cure Black punched him and Cure White kicked him continually. Ilkubo had amazing speed, even faster than Kirea; Ilkubo blocked every attack Pretty Cure took. He grabbed Cure Black's fist and Cure White's foot and pushed them away. Pretty Cure landed on their hands, then their feet and landed back to back.

"First, let's try the Marble Twister, to try to make him weak. Then we should attack him, and after all that we will take care of him for good," explained Cure Black quietly.

"Right," answered Cure White.

They grabbed each others hands and…

"Black Thunder!" yelled Cure Black.

"White Thunder!" yelled Cure White.

Huge black and white thunderbolts swirled around and flew right into each of the hands.

"We stamp out the Darkness and we summon the light…"yelled Cure White.

"…We join together to set things right!" yelled Cure Black.

They both squeezed each others hands and yelled:

"Pretty Cure Marble Twister!"

The black and white thunder shot out of their hands into a spiral and shot right at Ilkubo. He put one of his hands out and blacked the Marble Twister. He put his hand into a fist and it was as if he absorbed the Marble Twister. Pretty Cure got pushed back by the power

"You have got to be kidding me? Is this all you've got? I have no idea how the others lost so quickly," smirked Ilkubo.

He blasted a purple disc like object at them, which flung them to the ground. Cure Black raced up and attacked him. He pushed her away and blasted another energy ball at her, she got thrown backwards. While Cure White was getting up, she saw Cure Black coming for her. Cure White's quick reflections caught Cure Black and they got thrown into a moon crater.

"Cure White, why did you do that?" asked Cure Black.

"We are partners. I will do anything to save you, and I'm sure you'll do the same," said Cure White stiffly.

Cure Black struggled up and grabbed Cure White's hand and pulled her up. They got up and walked slowly towards Ilkubo. They stood, hand in hand.

"Whatever you do to one of us, it affects the other!" yelled Cure Black.

"Whenever one gets knocked down, the other always helps!" yelled Cure White.

"That's what best friends and partners mean!" hollered Pretty Cure.

Their Rainbow Bracelets glowed a bright yellow. They grabbed each others hands and raised their hands.

"With the power of hope and the will of Light…" yelled Cure White.

"…We face the future and continue to fight!" cried Cure Black.

They grabbed each other's hand and yelled:

"Pretty Cure Rainbow Storm!"

An explosion of amazing colours exploded out of their bracelets directly at Ilkubo. He raised his hands and blocked the Rainbow Strom.

"Huh?" questioned Pretty Cure.

"Do you think your pretty colours are any match for me, the strongest of all the Dark Five?' questioned Ilkubo. He gripped hid hands and the Rainbow Strom disappeared.

"No," said Cure White softly. "Now What?"

"Let's try to…" stuttered Cure Black.

Ilkubo raised his arms and a blast of fire exploded out of his hands. It headed straight form Pretty Cure. They jumped onto different planets, avoiding the attack. The fire followed them, as if it sensed humans.

"You have to get Cure Black!" yelled Mipple.

Cure White jumped, trying to get to Cure Black.

"It's no use! I can't get close to Black," answered Cure White.

The fire finally hit Cure Black. She got blasted into a green coloured planet, back first. A shock flew through her body and she was unable to speak. Ilkubo disappeared and reappeared near Cure Black; he flew towards Cure Black and punched. Her eyes shut tight. When she opened them, his fist was in the planet, almost like he didn't even want to hit her. Cure White jumped from planet to planet towards her frightened partner. Cure White jumped and grabbed his legs. She pulled him away from Cure Black and pushed off the planet where she was against. Cure White threw him towards a black planet. It turns out that the black planet was really a black hole. Before he flew towards the Black hole, he grabbed Cure White's arm. Both Ilkubo and Cure White got sucked up in the black hole.

"I will never go alone!" screamed Ilkubo.

"Cure Black!" hollered Cure White for help.

Cure Black jumped from planet to planet. Ilkubo was already gone in the black hole. Cure White was almost gone, but her hand stuck out. Cure Black pushed off a planet with amazing speed and agility. She pushed her hand out and grabbed Cure White's hand before she was gone. The black hole sucked Ilkubo, Cure Black and Cure White, to a dark gloomy place.  
The area was completely dark and gloomy. It had dust floating along the ground and a dark purple and black sky. Every thing, the planets, the moon, the black hole, all was gone. There was nothing there. All was empty, except for a large glowing area that appeared to have a small fire pit in front of a large purple object.

"Cure White? Are you here?" asked Cure Black as she pulled herself onto her knees. She looked around. There was no sight of Cure White. A tear fell down her face. "Cure White."

A white and blue hand appeared in front of Cure Black's face. It was Cure White! She had offered to help Cure Black up. She was full of scratches and her pure white outfit was dusty.

"Cure White! You're okay!" yelled Cure Black. She slapped her hand on top of Cure White's and got up. "I thought I lost you."

"No. I saw you falling from a distance, to hard for you to hear me calling, and I had no idea where you were. I was walking around looking for you for a while. Oh, and I saw Ilkubo fall into a hole of purple goop. I wasn't sure what happened but I'm pretty sure that we won't see him again. And I got the purple Prism Stone," explained Cure White.

They looked around but saw no sight of ant one or any thing.

"So, you have come Pretty Cure. This is a sad thing for me to se that you have defeated my pathetic servants. But you will never see light again!" said an awfully low voice.

They turned around to see the purple object raise its arm? It was the Dark King!

"So, we've made it," said Cure White.

"Yup," answered Cure Black.

They stared at the Dark King in amazement.

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Pretty Cure: Sakura is our New Partner?

"Legendary Warriors, Pretty Cure. We finally meet," said the Dark King in a low voice.

"This is going to be your last time seeing each other and every thing you see around you."

"What are we going to see? There is nothing here," stated Cure Black.

The Dark king raised his arms that must have been yards and yards long. Pretty Cure prepared them selves. They both ran at full speed towards the Dark King. They leaped in the air soaring towards him. Hundreds of green and black coloured lightning bolts flew down from the sky and hit the ground with force. Pretty Cure yelled as the Dark King spread his hands out, about the crush them easily, until a green and black lightning bolt hit them. While they were being transported slowly, they were completely frozen.  
A bright light shown in the sky in the garden of Light. Pretty Cure fell out of the sky into a plain field of flowers. They yelled for help while falling. Little creatures that lived in the Garden of Light ran for cover because they didn't know what was falling. While falling, a gust of wind came and picked them up. They got guided onto the ground perfectly.

"What was that? Where are we?" asked Cure Black while looking around.

Complete light and flowers surrounded them.

"This is the Garden of Light," stated a small creature.

Mipple and Mepple popped out and got greeted by the other small creatures.

"By the way, Porun has already made it her," called Mipple while she walked with the other creatures.

Pretty Cure followed them into a huge dome of some sort. They got guided into a long hallway, which must have been hundreds of feet high. All inside was crystal and shining. A ignoramus door got pushed open by the creatures. They guided Mipple, Mepple, Cure Black and Cure White into the room. The doors closed behind them. Porun was standing in the room as well.

"Pretty Cure!" hollered Porun.

"Hello Porun," greeted Cure Black. "Where are we?"

"We are in the Garden of Light. This is the thrown room. And this is the Queen of Light," explained Porun as he pointed to a thousand foot statue of some sort that was holding a heart shaped item. She had long blond hair, a red and white cape, a white gown, and a golden crown.

"Greetings Pretty Cure," greeted the Queen softy.

"Uh…oh…He...Hello", stuttered Pretty Cure in amazement.

"Um…did you happen to notice the gust of wind that helped us from out fall when we came here? It was like someone came here to help us when we need it. Do you know?" asked Cure White.

"Yes. It was her," replied the Queen while pointing over to the right to a girl with short brown hair, holding a staff with a star in the middle of the top. She was wearing a yellow and red dress like outfit with a red pair of shorts underneath. On her top was a red star, she wore a yellow hat, and long boots. "This is Sakura Avalon."

"Sakura?" questioned Cure Black.

"Yes. She is Sakura Card captor. She will help you on your quest," answered the Queen.

"Hello," greeted Sakura.

"So what is it that you do?" asked Cure White.

"Well, I am a card captor. I have 53 special Clow Cards that I released when I fist became one. Then I had to find them all. Once I did, I re-named them as 'Sakura Cards'. They have personalities and powers, and I got transported here to help you fight the Dark King, is it?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah," answered Cure Black. "Wait. Queen, did you say quest earlier?"

"Yes, why?" questioned the Queen.

"What do you mean by 'quest'?" asked Cure Black.

"Since you got transported to the Dark Zone by the Dark Five, you will have to travel to the Dark Zone yourselves," explained the Queen.

"What! How!" asked Cure Black.

"You will use these," said the Queen as she pointed towards Sakura.

"What?" yelled Sakura.

Sparkles appeared beside her. She ran over the Pretty Cure and hid behind Cure White. Cure Black was just as confused and scared as Sakura was. 3 spots stared to have sparkles and they all started to glow. Horse like figures appeared in those 3 spots. The first one started to grow a long horn on its forehead. The sparkles blew off it and a pink and white Unicorn appeared rearing up and neighing. It had light blue eyes and long white legs. Its mane and tail were long and pink, with white highlights included. Its body was a shimmering white. The second one started to grow wings on its back. The sparkles, once again, blew off and a light blue and white Pegasus appeared jumping up and down while neighing. It had a long light blue stripe down its nose and the wings were huge and sparkling. Its body was a shimmering white. And the third one started to glow, and last of all, the sparkles blew off it again. When the sparkles were gone, there stood an ordinary horse. It was white and yellow. The mane and tail were sparkling and shining. The hooves were yellow and there was a yellow heart on its forehead. Its body was a shimmering white.

"What are these!" yelled Cure Black.

"These are going to be your helpers. They will travel with you 3 and aid you whenever you need it. They need little food, but whenever there is water near by, you must take them to it. However, when you reach the Dark king, they will have no effect on him. So don't be worried or surprised if the disappear," exclaimed the Queen. "Oh, and Sakura, you will take care of Porun. It seems like Pretty Cure lost their Rainbow Bracelets while coming here. You must go now. Be prepared for whatever you encounter".

Pretty Cure looked at their arms and their bracelets were really gone, and they didn't even notice.

"We won't let you down," replied Cure Black, Cure White, and Sakura.

"Oh, and the pink unicorn, this belongs to you, Cure Black. Her name is Mystic. The light blue Pegasus belongs to you, Cure White. Her name is Angel. And the yellow one is yours, Sakura. She is called by Crystal," said the Queen.

Cure Black slowly walked up to Mystic. She held her hand out to touched Mystic's head, with her eyes squinted. Mystic closed her eyes and pulled her head and touched Cure Black's Hand. Cure Black opened her eyes in amazement. Cure White walked up to Angel, full of curiosity. She stroked Angel's body. Sakura ran up to Crystal. She lowered her head while Sakura approached her. She patted her head, and then mounted her. Cure Black and Cure White did the same.

"You had best be off, now. Every minute counts," stated the Queen.

The 3 horses reared up, while making the girls jolt up and grasp the mane, the horses were off. The galloped down the hallway and leaped over the staircases and out the front doors. Once entering the fresh air and the soft wind blowing, Angel took off in the air. Cure White grabbed Angel's neck and with her eyes tightly closed. She opened one eye , and noticed that every thing was fine. Every creature who lived in the Garden of Light, waved goodbye to the Legendary Warriors and the Card captor, along with their fellow citizens, Mipple, Mepple, and Porun.

"Farewell!" yelled one of the creatures.

"Good luck!" said another.

"Thank you, every one! And take care!" yelled Cure Black and Cure white.

"We'll be back soon!" hollered Sakura.

The horse's mane and tail swayed back and forth in the wind from the speed they were running at. Cure White's hair also blew back, while Cure Black and Sakura's hair was short so it didn't flow too much. All they saw fly passed was the light green grass with thousands of colourful flowers. Angel's wings started to slow down the she came to a complete stop, while her wings fluttered in one spot. Crystal and Mystic also stopped which startled Sakura and Cure Black.

"What's wrong?" asked Cure Black to Mystic. Mystic looked very serious and alert.

"Angel, what's going on?' questioned Cure White. Angel had the same facial expression on her face as Mystic did.

"Oh my gosh!" yelled Sakura.

"Huh?" questioned Cure Black and Cure White.

"Look," instructed Sakura while pointing her finger straight ahead.

Pretty Cure looked straight ahead and saw a magical force field of some sort. It started off colourful at the top and grew darker and darker towards the bottom.

"What is this?" asked Cure Black.

"This is the magical force field that spreads the Dark Zone and the Garden of Light apart, so they never go into battle!" exclaimed Mepple.

"Please be careful," pleaded Porun.

"How do we get though?" asked Cure White.

"There should be a yellow glowing button at the very top of the shield. Once you see it, all of you must put you hands, in a row, on top and near the button. It will detect that you are from the Garden of Light, and that you do good, not evil," replied Mipple.

"I'll go take a look," said Cure White. "Angel, take me around the top of the shield."

Angel neighed for an answer, and flew to the top. She hovered all round the top.

"There it is!" yelled Cure White to Cure Black and Sakura. "Now, how are you two going to get up here? It needs all of us."

Cure White and Angel flew down to the ground and landed. Cure white dismounted her and walked towards Cure Black and Sakura.

"Well, do you think Angel can take all of our weight?" asked Sakura.

"Let's try," added Cure Black.

They all walked over to Angel. Sakura first got onto Angel. She seemed fine. The Cure Black jumped on, Angel was still okay. Then, Cure White also mounted her. Angel spread her wings out and tried to fly, but there was too much weight on her back for all of them to lift off the ground. Before they all had a chance to get off, Mystic and Crystal ran over. Mystic walked around to Angel's face and her horn started to glow a rainbow colour. She closed her eyes and lowered her and. Her horn touched Angel's face and her body glowed. Mystic removed her horn and only Angel's wings glowed. Her wings started to flap and all 4 of her feet lifted off the ground. She flew straight to the top and all 3 of the girls placed their hands on shield. A small door appeared on the bottom of the shield. Mystic and Crystal started to neigh and Angel returned to the ground and all 3 of the girls jumped off.

"Let's go," said Cure Black.

Sakura entered the door first and Cure white followed.

"Um…guys. I don't think the horses are going to fit," yelled Cure Black into the door. There was no answer. "Sakura? Cure White?"

"Cure Black!" yelled Sakura.

"Sakura! The door is too small, and the horses can't fit!" hollered Cure Black into the door.

"Stand back!" yelled Sakura.

Sakura started to yell, though, she was very far away, and the only word Cure Black could make out was_ 'Big'_. The door grew tall, almost to the top of the shield.

"Quickly, run in," instructed Cure Black to the horses. They ran in and the door stayed the same size.

"Sakura! Cure White!" yelled Cure Black.

"Cure Black!" yelled Cure White and Sakura.

"Why won't the door go back to the way it was," asked Cure White.

"I'm not sure. Here, I think I might have something. Stand back," said Sakura. She grabbed the item the hung around her neck. "The key which hides the power of Stars! Show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! "RELEASE!" screamed Sakura. "LITTLE!"

Sakura pulled out a large brown and golden card with a tiny young girl with a double pointed hat and used her staff to hit the card. All around her started to glow and the door started to shrink down to its normal size. Now that the door was normal, and Cure Black and Cure white were inside along with Sakura, the door disappeared.

"That was amazing," said Cure Black.

"Thanks" added Sakura. "We should get going".

"Right," said Cure White.

Every one mounted their horse and they were off. Every step that the 2 horses took, their hooves would go threw the dust that floated around them. All was dark and dusty. The dust was a light brown colour and the sky was a dark purple and black, instead of the baby blue colour it usually was in the Garden of Light and earth. And once again, the horses stopped in shock.

"What now?" asked Cure Black.

The sky and ground started to morph into some thing. Before any one could tell, there was a blast of white light. Cure White fell out of the sky and Cure Black and Sakura fell. Angel, Mystic and Crystal were gone! The darkness was turned into the city. There were parked cars, white, and yellow striped on the ground, building all around, and hydro lines along the sidewalks.

"Is every one okay?" asked Cure White as she got up.

"I'm okay," answered Cure Black.

"Me too," added Sakura. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," said Cure Black, "but it looks like we're back in the city."

"Zakenna!"

"Oh no! Not that!" yelled Cure Black.

A purple ghost like creature called a _Zakenna_ appeared and flew into the hydro wires. It turned into a monster and attacked them

"Zakenna!"

Cure White jumped while Cure Black grabbed Sakura's arm and leaped off as well. Sakura and Cure Black landed on a staircase in front of a bank. While Cure White was in the air, trying to land, the Zakenna took one of the hydro wires and attacked Cure White. It wrapped up around her legs, stomach and neck. She was covered in wires.

"Cure White, no!" yelled Cure Black.

"Oh no!" added Sakura.

A voice started to talk in the distance. It was the Dark King!

"Give up the 7 Prism Stones, or Cure White will suffer the consequences and this will be her last time seeing you two," stated the Dark King.

Cure White's eyes were squinted in pain, while the wires got tighter around her whole body.

"What do we do?" asked Cure Black, with her eyes filling with tears. "You're not going to break us down!" Cure Black ran towards the monster.

"No! Stop!" said Cure White, with her voice breaking.

Cure Black stopped running.

"Every step you take, the wires get tighter and tighter, cutting her circulation of and slowly stealing her life away," laughed the Dark King.

As s Cure Black and Sakura looked closely, they saw the wires tightening up.

"Hang in there Cure White!" yelled Cure Black while a tear fell down her face.

"I know what to do!" yelled Sakura in happiness.

"Huh? What do you mean?" questioned Cure Black.

"Stand back," instructed Sakura as she gripped her staff. She took out another brown and gold card with a little pink animal on it and threw it in the air. She used her staff and she hit the card. "JUMP!" Small wings appeared on her shoes and she jump at an amazing height. She gapped on the wires that leaded to Cure White. Cure White's eyes were closed, so there was so much time to loose. She climbed up and put her feet on the wires that were attached to Cure White's feet, and she grabbed onto the wires that were around her stomach and held on. She pulled out another card that had a sword on it on hit it with her staff. "SWORD!" Her staff turned into a sword. She jumped off Cure White and the weight that was taken off her, she opened an eye. Sakura flew back towards Cure White and cut the wires.

She fell back to the ground, though she stumbled. Cure White fell through the air and fell into a pilled of sand that was out side of a factory. Cure Black ran towards her, sobbing.

"Are you okay?" cried Cure Black, as she shock Cure White to try to wake her up.

Sakura pulled out a card out with a wolf like creature on it. "THUNDER!" A blast of lightning struck out with a boom of thunder. It paralyzed the hydro monster.

"Zakenna?"

Sakura grabbed one more card that had a winged person on it. "FIREY!" A person came out and burned the creature. It exploded into a bunch of small black stars.

"What are these?" questioned Sakura.

"Cure White!" cried Cure Black. There were red marks on her neck, her legs and black line marks on her white dress.

Cure White's eyes started to open! Cure Black's eyes were filling with joy. "Cure White? Are you okay?

"I'm okay," coughed Cure White. "It's okay."

"Don't say that! It wasn't 'okay'. You could have died!" yelled Cure Black.

Sakura was amazed of what she said.

"Sorry," apologized Cure Black with a sight. "I was just worried."

The world started to change again. There was a flash of light and now they were back in the darkness. Mystic, Angel, and Crystal were there.

"Angel!" yelled Cure White as she struggled to get up.

"Mystic!" yelled Cure Black.

"Crystal!" yelled Sakura.

Mystic saw the red and black marks on Cure White. She walked up to her and her horn started to glow. And within seconds, the marks around her body were gone.

"Thank you," thanked Cure White.

They all mounted their horses and they were off once again. They ran for about half an hour, until the world started to change again. Angel landed on the ground with Cure Black, Mystic, Sakura and Crystal. A flash of white light shone before them and they were in a plain field. There were trees bordering around where they were. They were in a flower patch that was in a shape of a circle. And once again, Mystic, Angel, and Crystal were gone. As well as Sakura!

"Where is Sakura?" asked Cure Black as she looked around.

A blast of water sprayed in the sky like a fountain.

"She must be over there!" said Cure White.

They ran towards the trees but an electric shock blasted them away. They fell across the flowers.

"Are you okay, Cure Black?" asked Cure White as she struggled to get up. "Cure Black?" She walked towards her and pulled her arm to flip her body around. Her eyes were deep and thoughtless. "C-C-Cure Black?"

Cure Black rolled around and tried to kick Cure White. She moved her body away and started to back up. She tried to punch Cure White, though she grabbed each fist and threw them away.

"_I wonder where Cure Black and Cure White are? They should be here by now," thought Sakura as she gripped her staff._

Trees started to move and shift around. The sky went purple and a tree jumped out of the ground.

"Zakenna!"

"Oh no. Not this again!" yelled Sakura.

Cure Black kept punching Cure White, while Cure White was trying to talk some sense into her.

"Cure Black wake up! This isn't like you! We're partners, not enemies!" explained Cure White.

Cure Black jumped back and kicked Cure White into the trees which then shocked her.

"Cure White…we are enemies. Never friends. And I **will** defeat you…" said Cure Black.

**To Be Continued… **


	7. Pretty Cure: The Battle to the Dark King

"Cure Black, snap out of it! We're not enemies, we're partners," said Cure White as she blocked Cure Black's punches.

Cure Black jumped back then flew towards Cure White. She jumped off the ground then she flew down wards and kicked Cure White.

Ah!" Cure White yelled. "Stop this! We did fight a few times, but that was a long time ago! We're best friends!"

"NO!" screamed Cure Black. She started to glow a fiery red and a blast of energy came out of her body. The earth started to crumble and shake. A piece of the flower land collapsed, if there was a ledge. The ground became dirt and the flowers were dead and all the trees collapsed. And now, there was a ledge. Cure White back away from it.

"_Oh no. What about Sakura? Where is she?" thought Cure White._

Cure Black ran up to Cure White with her fist in the air. She punched, and then kicked her, and Cure White grabbed her legs and tossed it down. She grabbed Cure Black's arms to hold her still.

"The reason she is fighting you, is for all the times you have made her feel out of places," said the Dark King, with his voice echoing.

"So you're the reason she is acting like this. And there has never been any hatred between us. And she has never felt out of place because of me," stated Cure White.

"How do you know that she hasn't felt out of place?" asked the Dark King.

"She would tell me," added Cure White.

Cure Black slipped out of Cure White's grip. She grabbed Cure White's arms and tossed her across the ground. She slide down the dirty ground and almost fell off the side of the cliff. Cure Black ran back to Cure White. She picked her up by the arm. Cure White opened an eye, and saw something dark in Cure Black's eyes, something she _had _seen before. When she and Natalie got into a fight, that same look she gave her.

"_I did do something to her, but what? Or is it because she is under control by something," thought Cure White._

Cure Black threw Cure White into the air and kicked her across the plain. She hit the dirt and slide down and was headed for the trees that had turned Cure Black on her. She had already hit them, but she didn't want to take another chance, she just could have been lucky. She dug her hands in the ground, trying to stop herself. Cure Black ran in front of her while she was sliding. Cure White hit Cure Black's legs. She looked up at her, and Cure Black glared back.

"Cure Black?" questioned Cure White.

"There is no doubt, I will be the one who will defeat Cure White," stated Cure Black

"No…you won't… defeat me…" stuttered Cure White. "Wake up, NATALIE!"

The words "Natalie" ran through Cure Black's head. She stepped away from Cure White.

"Cure White…" said Cure Black.

"Yes, your name is Natalie. And I'm Hannah. We're Pretty Cure," said Cure White as she stood up.

Cure Black ran up to Cure White, an if every thing she had said went straight through her. She picked Cure White by the shoulders and threw her off the edge of the cliff. While Cure White was in the air, Cure Black remembered what she said and ran after her. She caught her by the hand and held on.

"Huh?" questioned Cure White.

"Hannah…" said Cure Black.

"Natalie…" said Cure White.

They both smiled at each other, until Cure Black's smile left as she felt Cure White slipping. They both squeezed each others hand tighter, but it was no use. Cure White slipped out of Cure Black's hand.

"Cure Black!" yelled Cure White.

"Cure White!" yelled Cure Black.

She looked down and saw no sight of her.

"Now that she is gone, there will be nothing left of you," said the Dark King with a deep voice.

"This is your entire fault. If it weren't for you, Hannah and I would be normal people," Cure Black said with her head down, "We wouldn't have to do this!"

"So what are you going to do about it?" asked the Dark King. "Cure White is gone."

"I'm going to save my best friend," stated Cure Black. She walked back and ran towards the edge of the cliff and jumped off.

"Zakenna!" yelled the Zakenna tree monster as it threw its long roots towards Sakura. She started to run as fast as she could.

"I'd better think of something and fast," panted Sakura. "I've got it!" She stopped running and got a card with a twisted elastic band on it. "LOOP!" It wrapped around the Zakenna, making it unable to move. She took out another card with two boys in jack in the box outfits. "TWIN!" The card made a duplicate of Sakura. Now there was two Sakura's. The real Sakura took out a card with a little girl in puffy pants. "POWER!"

The false Sakura became amazingly strong. She kicked, punched, and jumped on top of the Zakenna. She kicked it off the ground and landed, panting.

"Good job, TWIN card. I'll take it from here," said Sakura as the fake Sakura turned back into a card. She pulled out a card with a winged person. "FIREY!"

It flew towards the Zakenna and as FIREY touched it, the Zakenna exploded into thousands of tiny stars yelling "Sorry".

"Okay, and now for FLY," stated Sakura to herself. She pulled out the FLY card. It looks like a bird. "FLY!" yelled Sakura as she hit the card with her staff.

Wings grew on Sakura's back. While she gripped her staff, she jumped off the ground and flew over the trees looking for Pretty Cure. She flew over an empty plain, guessing that Cure Black and Cure White had already been there.

"_They __were__ here. But they saw the water I commanded to shot in the sky, so they wouldn't have left. And if they did, they would have followed the water," thought Sakura_

Cure Black opened her eyes and started struggling to get up. When she lifted from the ground, her legs started to shake

"C-C-Cure…White…where…where are you?' asked Cure Black weary. She stumbled while she walked around. Her vision was blurry at the start, but she saw a faint white figure lying on the ground.

"Cure White?" questioned Cure Black.

She walked closer to it. Her vision became clear, and it was Cure White!

"Hannah!" yelled Cure Black.

Cure Black ran towards her face. Her eyes were squinted shut. Her outfit was covered in dirt, and the shinning white was faded.

"Hannah. Wake up. We have to find Sakura. Hannah?" Cure Black's voice cracked. "Hannah? Hannah! Wake up!"

Cure Black took her shoulders and started to shake Cure White. Tears streamed down her face and Cure Black started sobbing as she laid Cure White on the ground. Cure Black covered her eyes her hands and cried. She stopped crying and whipped her face.

"I'm so sorry for everything," sobbed Cure Black.

A tear fell off her check onto the bow on Cure White's dress. Another tear fell on Cure Black's skirt. The bow and the heart on Cure Black's belt started to glow.

"Huh? What's happening?" questioned Cure Black while she whipped her eye.

"Both of their bodies started to glow. A colorful portal appeared and took them both up. Seconds later, it put Pretty Cure back on the ground and it disappeared.

"That was weird. Oh my gosh, our outfits have changed!" said Cure Black in amazement.

Cure Black was changed! Her bow had a pink heart gem in it. There was a dark pink stripe at the top of each glove, her shirt is now red and she is wearing a black undershirt. Mepple's pouch was blue with a red bow on it, another row of pink frills on her skirt, and her heart on her belt is now yellow. There is a dark pink stripe on top of the frills on her boots at the bottom, with a dark pink strip on the top of the boots.

Cure White had a dark blue heart gem in the middle of her bow. She had a dark blue strip at the top of each of her gloves, and the light blue heart that held Mipple's pouch is now a big yellow heart. Mipple's pouch is now blue with a red bow on it, and there are 2 blue flaps on Cure White's skirt. There was a dark blue heart with a dark blue strip at the bottom of her boots, and there were larger designs at the top of her boots.

Cure White started to open her eyes. She grabbed Cure Black's hand as she looked at her new outfit.

"Hannah!" yelled Cure Black.

"C-Cure Black…" stuttered Cure White with a smile.

"Cure White, I'm so sorry!" cried Cure Black.

"I know. It wasn't your fault, its okay," said Cure White.

"It must have been that portal. That made you, like, alive again?" stated Cure Black.

"What portal?" asked Cure White.

"There was a portal that changed our outfits," explained Cure Black.

"That's why we were changed," said Cure White. "Look".

Cure White pointed to the sky and it was Sakura. With wings! She flew down towards them, and landed perfectly. A small winged car like creature followed her.

"Hi. I was looking every where for you two. This is Kerberos. But you can call him Kero," said Sakura.

Kero was light orange, with yellow ears and white wings with a white fluffy tail.

"He looks like Mipple and Mepple," said Cure Black as she poked Kero.

"Hey!" yelled Kero angrily.

The horses appeared and the girls ran towards them.

"Well, now that we're all here, I think we should rest here fro now. Although, I'm not sure when night is but I'm really tired," said Cure White as she saw Cure Black yawn.

"Good idea," added Cure Black.

"What are these?" asked Kero.

"That one is a pegasus, which one is a unicorn and this is a horse. Angel, mystic and Crystal is their names. Crystal is ours," explained Sakura.

The horses laid their bodies on the dusty ground. Kero flew towards Crystal and sat on her. She didn't react, if she didn't feel him. He curled up and fell asleep, while cuddling his small tail. Cure Black and Cure White sat on the ground and lied onto Angel and Mystic. Sakura knelt down and stroked Crystal's neck and padded Kero's head. Then she lied down and they all drifted off to sleep.

Cure Black woke up to see Cure White and Sakura awake.

"Good morning Cure Black," said Cure White and Sakura.

"Morning…" said Cure Black as she rubbed her eyes.

"We should get going," said Cure White.

Sakura and Cure Black looked at her.

"Now?" asked Cure Black and Sakura.

"We can't afford to waste any time. We don't know how much time we have," replied Cure White as she mounted Angel.

"She's right," added Sakura while she mounted Crystal.

"But I haven't even woken up yet," wined Cure Black as she mounted Mystic.

The 2 horse's reared up and ran off, while Angel took flight. An hour and a half passed, and they all stopped. Angel stayed in the air as the other stopped. The dust started to rise up to Mystic and Crystal's ankles. Angel flew to the ground to be with the others. The ground started to crumble and shake. A large hole ripped the ground apart near Crystal's hooves. She ran behind Pretty Cure. They all ran backwards and turned around. A dark purple figure grew out of the ground with a large fire pit around it.

"Once again, we've met. And don't you dare run away from me again, or your world will be gone before you know it!" yelled a low voice. It was the Dark King!

"What is that?" yelled Sakura.

"The Dark King," replied Cure Black.

Kero's wings grew larger and large until it could cover a full grown man. A blast of fire exploded out of him and the wings folded up onto his back. Kero had just transformed! He had a long tail with a white tip, and he looked more like a lion now. He had a piece of armor on his chest and a heads piece of some sort with a red gem in each piece. And her had a ring earring.

"Wow, Kero, that was uncalled for," said Sakura.

"I had a feeling that we were in for trouble," replied Kero in a lower voice.

"I don't know where you came from, but I will crush you along with Pretty Cure!" yelled The Dark King.

'That's what you think!" yelled Cure Black.

"We're not going to let you get away with this Dark King!" yelled Cure White.

"That's what you think," replied the Dark King.

He raised his long arm and swiped it across the air. A blast of wind blew across the ground and pulled Pretty Cure and Sakura off their horses and threw them across the ground. The horses stood still, them disappeared.

"W-where did they go?" asked Sakura.

"Remember the queen said that they could disappear," added Cure Black.

Kero's mouth started to flow with fire. He opened his mouth and a blast of fire blasted towards the Dark King.

"FIREY!" screamed Sakura. A woman flew from the card and swirled around the fire Kero blasted. The Dark king spread his hand and blocked the fire attacks. Kero blew harder and the FIRE card didn't give up either.

"Cure Black…" said Cure White.

"Right," answered Cure Black.

They grabbed each others hands and squeezed them.

"Before out eyes, Hope…" whispered Cure White.

"Into out hands, the Power of Hope," whispered Cure Black.

Bracelets appeared on their wrists. They squeezed each others hands, and raised the others.

"Black Thunder!" cried Cure Black.

"White Thunder!" cried Cure White.

"Our beautiful souls…" yelled Cure White.

"Shall crush your evil hearts!" yelled Cure Black.

They squeezed their hands and yelled:

"Pretty Cure Marble Screw!"

They each pulled their hands out as lightning sparked from them.

"Max!"

They pushed their hands out and a blast of lightning blasted from their hand sot the Dark King. He blocked all 3 attacks! Their bracelets had heart on them and it started to swirl rainbow colours and lightening started to spark out of them.

"SPARK!"

The Marble Screw blasted into rainbow colours. The Dark King spread both of his hands out and absorbed the Marble Screw, Kero's flames, and the FIREY attack. The card flew back to Sakura and Kero landed.

"I can't believe this," said Cure Black in amazement.

"I hope you can put up a better fight than that," laughed the Dark King.

"Now what?" asked Sakura.

"We're not sure," replied Cure White.

All 3 of them stood looking at the Dark King, thinking, and wondering.

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Pretty Cure: Our Bond Will Last Forever

**This is my 8****th**** chapter! And my last for this story. I really hope everyone likes it. I worked hard on this one. Please comment. Pretty Cure and Sakura are near the end of their adventure….are they?**

The Dark King spread his long hand out and swung it across the air, and a blast of wind shot at Pretty Cure and Sakura. They got flung across the ground full of dirt, screaming.

"Uh…huh? Cure Black? Sakura?" questioned Cure White.

She looked round and saw Cure Black and Sakura lying on the ground. Cure Black had her hand over Sakura's head. Cure White jumped up and ran over to them. Their bodies started twitching, and then Cure Black stood up, and grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her up.

"Are you okay?" asked Cure White.

"Yeah, we're fine," replied Cure Black.

"Enough small talk! I'm going to devour you and your puny world in an instant!" yelled the Dark King.

Cure Black ran up to the Dark King. They jumped off the ground and flew to the Dark King. He raised his hand and purple and black energy balls flew out towards Pretty Cure. They jumped and dogged every ball, like they were in a meter shower.

"You have to try the Marble Screw!" yelled Mepple to Cure Black.

Cure Black spotted Cure White, until an energy ball hit her.

"It's no use. I can't get close to Cure White," said Cure Black.

Sakura watched as they dogged or got hit by energy balls.

"I feel…so hopeless," said Sakura sadly as she looked down.

Kero nudged her arm with his nose.

"You're not hopeless. You have all the power you need, if you dare to look for it," stated Kero.

"Power…" said Sakura. "You're right. I do. Thank you".

Kero nodded and flew up to aid Pretty Cure.

Sakura pulled out a card and threw it in the air. "THUNDER!" A blast of lighting struck the Dark King. Without Sakura noticing, he had his other hand out and absorbed the lighting.

"Do you really think _that _would defeat me?" asked the Dark King.

Pretty Cure landed beside her, while Kero hovered above.

"As long as we have the power of light and hope burning in our hearts…" yelled Cure Black.

"…anything we believe in can and will defeat you!" yelled Cure White.

"Cure Black….Cure White…" said Sakura. "That's right! We will do anything to protect the Garden of Light and the other creatures in other worlds!"

"Sakura…" said Cure Black and Cure White.

"Cure White,"

"Right," answered Cure White.

They grabbed each others hands and squeezed them.

"Before out eyes, Hope…" whispered Cure White. 

"Into out hands, the Power of Hope," whispered Cure Black. 

Bracelets with ribbons appeared on their wrists. They squeezed each others hands, and raised the others. 

"Black Thunder!" cried Cure Black. 

"White Thunder!" cried Cure White. 

"Our beautiful souls…" yelled Cure White. 

"Shall crush your evil hearts!" yelled Cure Black. 

They squeezed their hands and yelled: 

"Pretty Cure Marble Screw!" 

They each pulled their hands out as lightning sparked from them. 

"Max!" 

They pushed their hands out and a blast of lightning blasted from their hand sot the Dark King. He blocked attack once again

Their bracelets had heart on them and it started to swirl rainbow colours and lightening started to spark out of them. 

"SPARK!" 

The Marble Screw blasted into rainbow colours.

"Sakura, now!" yelled Kero.

"THUNDER!" screamed Sakura as she hit the card with her staff.

The Lighting flew inside the Marble Screw. It grew bigger and bigger once Kero blasted his flames into it. The Dark King spread his hand out and blocked it.

"Honestly, how many times are you going to use the boring attack until you understand that you and I are no match for each other?" asked The Dark King.

"Please, do you honestly think we'd let you destroy the world? We will do anything in our hearts to defeat you!" yelled Cure White.

A small light of some sort floated behind them the light shown and a girl, younger than Pretty cure, but older than Sakura, appeared. She had long blonde hair in pig tails. Her hair was tied up with heart bows. She had a long pink dress with frills at the end. She had a large red bow with a yellow rim on her dress. She had long gloves with a yellow stripe at the top and a heart at the end of each. Her boots were pink with hearts and the top and bows at the bottom.

"Sparkling Light, I am Shiny Luminous!" yelled the girl.

"Shiny Luminous?" questioned The 3 girls, still holding their attack.

She stood behind them, and then the ground turned yellow. A small heart shaped object flew from the sky and landed in the sir, in front of Shiny Luminous. She pushed it forward a bit and a blast of rainbow energy exploded out of it. The Marble Screw grew bigger.

"Abundant Courage!" yelled Cure Black.

"Overflowing Hope!" yelled Cure White.

"Together with the embrace of sparkling Light!" yelled Shiny Luminous.

"Extreme…" screamed Pretty Cure.

"…Luminario!" screamed Shiny Luminous.

The Marble Screw turned into a blast of yellow energy, with Kero's flame. The Dark King put both his arms out.

"Th…this energy is impossible!" yelled the Dark King.

"We've done the impossible before!" yelled Cure Black.

They squeezed each others hands harder, while Sakura gripped her staff harder.

"Power of Hope and Light! Don't fail us, and show your true colours!" screamed Shiny Luminous.

The Marble Screw grew larger and started to spark. All 4 of the girls screamed and they all started to glow yellow. Dust flew around their bodies. The Marble Screw overflowed the Dark King's body. He shown a bright yellow and exploded. Sparkles and light flew across the land. The marble Twister disappeared.

"We…we did it," said Sakura.

"That's right we did!" yelled Cure Black. "And the Dark King said he could defeat us!"

They laughed then Cure Black stopped. She looked at Shiny Luminous.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" asked Cure Black.

"The queen of Light sought that you needed help. Her knowledge, courage, and strength turned into a young girls body. And I am she. I will be leaving soon, because she will know. And when I leave, you will come with me' explained Shiny Luminous.

"We thank you so much. With out you, we could have lost to the Dark King," said Cure White. "But, we all know what this means."

Cure Black and Cure White looked at Mipple, and Mepple's pouch. Sakura saw them looking at Mipple and Mepple, She looked down at Porun. Shiny Luminous body stared to glow. She grabbed Cure Black's hand, Cure Black grabbed Cure White's hand, and Cure White grabbed Sakura's hand. They all lifted off the ground and disappeared leaving behind and shine of light which brightened up the plain in the Dark Zone. They appeared outside the castle. Shiny Luminous was gone. They all whispered "thank you".

Mipple, Mepple, and Porun popped out of their pouches.

"Well, Mipple and I have decided to stay her with Porun and the others," said Mepple.

The girls nodded.

"If we went to the Garden of Rainbows, we would remain in out card condoms for all eternity, and Porun needs us," said Mipple softly.

"We…we understand,' said Cure White, with her voice a bit squeaky. "We will love and miss you!"

Cure White sobbed, and Cure Black's eyes filled with tears. Mepple looked t her and he ran up and jumped in her arms. Mipple ran into Cure White's and Porun ran into Sakura's. The Rainbow Bridge appeared. They put Mipple, Mepple, and Porun down. They stepped into the bridge and waved goodbye. The bridge disappeared and they were gone.

"I guess the Rainbow Bridge took her back to her home," sniffled Hannah.

"Yeah," added Natalie.

They looked up in the sky. The sun was fading. The sadness melted away from them. They knew in their hearts, and in Mipple, Mepple, and Porun's hearts, they all loved and cared for each other. And that feeling would never melt away.


End file.
